


The Great Baking Debacle (Which We Do Not Speak Of)

by TheInkist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Baking, Brother/Sister Relationship, Cas has questionable baking skills, Cas is a cutie, Dean Winchester (Supernatural) - Freeform, F/M, FWP, Female Reader, Fluff, Fluff Without Much Plot, Gen, Little sister reader, M/M, Multi, No Incest, No Smut, Reader ships Destiel, Sam Winchester (Supernatural) - Freeform, Sibling Reader, Siblings, Teasing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, sister reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 21:59:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14506350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheInkist/pseuds/TheInkist
Summary: Reader is left at the bunker with only Cas. They’re bored, the kitchen is too clean and Reader is in a baking mood.





	The Great Baking Debacle (Which We Do Not Speak Of)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic, so please let me know what you think in the comments below! Reader is about fifteen, so nothing romantic or sexual will be happening. She’s not the Winchester’s biological sister, but they’ve basically adopted her as one. Kudos and comments are much appreciated! Enjoy! :)
> 
> Key: (y/n) = Your name. (y/e/c) = Your eye color. (y/f/b) = Your favorite band. (y/f/m) = Your favorite movie.

“Home sweet home.” Heaving a sigh of relief as the door clanged shut, you trudged down the stairs breathing in the familiar scent of dust, old books, a slight whiff of gunpowder and something rather unpleasant. “Ew,” you muttered, wrinkling your nose at the smell rising off your blood-splattered clothes. 

It had been a pretty straightforward hunt, the usual amount of vampire decapitation and Dean cracking Twilight jokes at inappropriate times. You had all been on your way home when Cas popped up in the Impala with news of a ghost haunting. You had gotten hit pretty hard on the head by one of the vampires, and even though Cas had healed you the boys decided two hunts in a row might be a bit much. Which was how you ended up here, by yourself at the bunker for the next few hours. 

Shrugging off a pang of loneliness and annoyance at being dumped at the bunker like a little kid (I mean, c’mon, you’re almost sixteen for crying out loud,) you decided a hot shower would make you feel better. And less smelly. Heading to the bathroom, you only stopped to dump your bag in your room and grab a t-shirt, sweat pants and some of Sam’s fancy conditioner you had stashed away for a day like this. You plugged in your phone to a small portable speaker, humming along softly to (y/f/b) as you watched the water stream away and turn slowly from red to pink to clear. Feeling better than you had all day, you turned off the water and stepped out only to let out a screech when your eyes met a pair of innocent baby-blue ones.

“CAS! WHAT THE HELL!?” You jumped back, yanking the curtain around yourself. “You can’t just show up in bathrooms like that!” He squinted slightly, looking confused and a little hurt at your tone.

“Sam and Dean said they had the ghost situation under control, so they sent me to keep an eye on you.” Cas shuffled uncomfortably and you softened your glare. “I apologize if I’ve made you uncomfortable, I was simply concerned when I couldn’t find you anywhere.” 

“No, it’s fine,” you sighed. “But now that you know where I am, can you.. y’know.” You gestured vaguely at the door from behind the curtain, hoping he’d get the message.

“Oh!” His eyes lit with understanding and he gave you an awkward half-smile. “I’ll um, leave you to it then.” 

~ ~ ~

“Showers are one of the most wonderful things ever invented,” you declared, strolling into the kitchen. Between comfy clothes, freshly shaved legs, and the prospect of an afternoon with your favorite angel, you were in high spirits. And nothing disastrous ever came of THAT. (We don’t speak of the Great Steak debacle of 2015. Nor the one time you thought you’d make dean a cake with three pies baked into it that you’d seen on Pinterest once. It took days to clean the mess off the walls. How pie filling even got in the ceiling vent is a mystery to you yet, though you had a feeling Gabriel was somehow involved. Little shit.)

“I might disagree,” came Cas’ voice from the corner. “Personally, I believe the peanut butter and jelly sandwich to be mankind’s greatest creation, but to each is own.” 

“Hm.” You thought for a moment, then shrugged. “I guess pb&js are pretty good. But do you know what’s even better?” You skipped over to where Dean kept all two of his cookbooks, pulling out the one on baking. “Cake.” Cas quirked an eyebrow in amusement.

“Cake?”

“Yes indeed Cassie, my dear boy.” You kept talking as you flipped through the book. “Mounds of sugary, fluffy… Ah ha!” You flipped the cookbook around, showing him a picture. 

“Chocolate cake?” He looked up from the recipe. “I thought Dean preferred pie?”

You shrugged, collecting ingredients from around the kitchen and taking out a whisk and bowl. “Eh. Dean LOVES pie, but he likes a good cake too. Besides,” you said, putting the chocolate in a pan to melt on the stove, “Dean isn’t the only one who lives here. And I like cake. So,” you said, poking Cas on the nose and leaving a dab of flour on the tip. “We’re going to make one.” 

He still looked a bit unsure, but followed your directions willingly enough, stirring the chocolate to prevent it burning and cracking eggs into a bowl. (It took a few crushed eggs before he figured out how to crack them without getting bits of shell everywhere. Hopefully Sam and Dean wouldn’t notice if there were a few pieces that made it in.) 

Everything was going smoothly, the batter came together beautifully and was in the oven when disaster struck. As you reached for the whisk to toss it in the sink, your elbow bumped the bag of flour and you watched in horror as, almost in slow motion, it struck the floor. A cloud of white exploded and when it settled, you were looking at a very confused Castiel who looked like he had crawled out of a snowbank. 

“Oh crap,” you breathed, looking around at the newly whitewashed kitchen and angel of the Lord. “Dean’s gonna kill me.” 

You were turning to get a broom when something soft hit your back and a puff of flour appeared in the corner of your eye. Spinning around, your (y/e/c) eyes met Cas’ blue ones, glinting with mischief. He grinned slightly, another ball of white hovering in front of him before it zipped forward, exploding on your shoulder instead of your chest as you dove out of the way. 

“Oh, it’s on boy.” You ducked down, sweeping up a handful and flinging it at him, laughing as his trench coat went from tan to white in a matter of seconds. He managed to duck your next shot, but the one after got him squarely on the chest. You both were so into it that neither of you noticed the sound of the door opening until a sudden yell of indignation made you both freeze and slowly look to the door where a very pissed-off looking Winchester stood, torso splattered with white from a poorly aimed shot.

“What the hell is going on here!?” Steam was practically coming out of Dean’s ears, and his face was red as a cherry. It only got worse when Sam came up behind him and let out a cough that sounded suspiciously like a snicker. 

“Um…” You were scrambling for an explanation when the oven timer went off and you hurried over, pulling out the perfectly baked cake and offering it to Dean with a weak smile.

“We uh, made you a cake...” His angry look melted into more of an exhausted please-god-why-me kind of expression. Which was honestly a hilarious face on someone who looked like they just got bear hugged by Frosty. 

“That’s-that’s great (y/n), but why does my kitchen look like the abominable snowman met a grenade?

“Weeeell…” you looked at Cas for some backup, but he just raised his eyebrows at you, choosing to remain silent. “Traitor.” You muttered, turning back to Dean and letting out a snort of amusement as he tried in vain to brush the clingy powder off his shirt. “I was bored, we decided to make you guys a cake, I knocked the flour off the counter by accident and things uh, kinda escalated from there.” You shrugged, setting the cake down on the counter. 

“So what, you made a mess and decided to make an even bigger mess out of it?” 

You smirked. “Actually Dean, it was your boyfriend here who started it. First shot fired and all that.” You patted Castiel’s shoulder, and Sam finally laughed, unable to hold it together when both Cas and Dean flushed at the off-hand comment. 

“I’m-I’m not-we’re not-I mean… ugh.” Dean threw up a hand in exasperation, turning to leave. “I don’t even care. Just clean it up, okay?” 

“Sure thing lover-boy!” You called cheerily after him, grinning as Sam cracked up again and Dean flipped you the bird over his shoulder. 

You managed to wheedle Cas into using his angel mojo to clean up the flour, arguing that the mess WAS his fault as he threw the first handful. Between the two of you, in about an hour you had the kitchen cleaned and the cake iced. Another shower and hour later you were sitting down to Dean’s famous burgers, trading banter with your brothers while Cas was off doing… angel stuff. 

Your cake was a hit, both of the boys having seconds (despite the little white crunchy bits that Dean kept complaining about). The evening ended with all three of you piling onto the couch to watch (y/f/m) and throw popcorn at each other. Towards the end, your eyes began to droop and you curled into Dean’s side, humming with contentment when he draped his arm around you, pulling you to his chest. 

“Dean?” You murmured, wrapping your arms around him.

“Yeah sweetheart?”

“I’m sorry about the mess in the kitchen. Cas and I were having fun and it just got out of hand.” He pecked the top of your head and gave you a little squeeze with the arm wrapped around your shoulders.

“Well, it was a pretty damn fantastic cake, and Cas cleaned it up, so no harm done.” 

You lay there basking in the warmth and comforting heartbeat of your brother, watching the final scenes of the movie play out. As the credits began to roll, you looked up at him.

“I’m not sorry about saying you and Cas should be a couple though. You guys would be adorable.” He flushed, trying to sputter out some semblance of a coherent sentence as you jumped up and made a dash for you room. You could hear Sam’s laughter as Dean chased you. 

“(Y/N)!!”


End file.
